24fandomcom-20200223-history
Kim Bauer on Day 3
This is a description of Kim Bauer's actions on Day 3. Day 3 After the events in Day 2 and The Game, Kim obtained a GED and an A.A. in Computer Programming from Santa Monica College. Kim earned a job as an analyst at CTU Los Angeles, due partially to her father. Throughout Day 3, Kim was constantly put down by Adam Kaufman and Chloe O'Brian, as they felt she didn't earn her position fairly. in CTU.]] 1:00pm-2:00pm During the events of the day, CTU became aware that terrorists would release the Cordilla virus if Ramon Salazar wasn't released from prison. After Jack and Chase Edmunds arrived at CTU, Kim confronted Chase and told him she wanted to tell her father about their relationship. Chase didn't believe her father could accept it easily, so he decided he would be the one to tell Jack. Since Kim felt that Chase's career would suffer if he told Jack, she believed she should be the one to break the news. 2:00pm-3:00pm Kim went to her father and told him about her relationship with Chase. Jack didn't like the fact his daughter was dating a field agent, as he felt field agents could never have a family life. Jack and Chase then left to visit Salazar in prison, and Kim confronted Michelle Dessler. Kim asked Michelle if being married to Tony caused problems in their work life, and Michelle advised Kim to keep her and Chase's private life between them. 3:00pm-4:00pm When Chase came back to CTU, Kim was confused about why he wasn't with her father in the field. Chase felt that Jack was putting him on the sidelines because of his relationship with Kim. Kim confronted Chase and told him that her father would accept it over time. She hinted that it may be best for them to spend some time apart but Chase refused to consider that option. 4:00pm-5:00pm After Tony was shot in the neck, Kim saw Michelle's torment over him and she realized why Jack didn't approve of her relationship with Chase. Chase later decided to interrogate Salazar himself and Kim suggested that he clear it with Michelle, but he didn't. Jack then called her and asked Kim to run a prison transfer for Salazar. After Kim completed the task, Jack told her he loved her and apologized for his earlier reaction. .]] 5:00pm-6:00pm While looking through traffic cameras, Kim spotted suspect Kyle Singer being held at gunpoint. Kim was able to identify the license plate of the vehicle he was placed in. She then learned that Jack used her to break protocol in getting Salazar out of prison. When Kim's system went down, Gael Ortega claimed it was a surge error, and Kim became suspicious. Kim questioned Adam and Chloe about her system, and discovered Chloe looking through Jack's office. When Kim asked why Chloe was in Jack's office, Chloe admitted that she found heroin in Jack's garbage bin. Kim became visibly upset and she confronted Michelle about her father's drug use. Kim was relieved when Michelle told her no official charges would be pressed, but she became upset when she learned that her father's helicopter might be shot out of the sky. 6:00pm-7:00pm Michelle and Ryan Chappelle questioned Kim on her feelings getting in the way of her work but Kim convinced them that she could handle it. When Jack landed the helicopter and escaped with Salazar on foot, Kim was informed her father would likely not be harmed. Kim was reassigned to the IT room, where Gael had been working. When Gael left the room, Kim discovered a video feed of her father being knocked out and dragged onto a plane. 7:00pm-8:00pm When Kim tried to notify someone that Gael was a mole, Gael locked her in the room and threatened to shoot her. Gael taped Kim's mouth shut with duct tape and restrained her to a chair. When Gael was forced to go to a briefing on the main floor, he monitored Kim through a handheld device. However, Adam overrode the room's access code and found Kim. After Adam untied Kim, she warned him about Gael. Michelle then initiated a lockdown. Though he attempted to escape, Gael was forced to surrender when he was cornered. Adam and Kim worked on back-tracing a call between Gael and Hector Salazar, but they were too late. When Chase called Kim, she warned him that Ryan Chappelle wanted him back at CTU. When Kim told him about Jack being kidnapped and brought to the Salazars, Chase told her he would find her father and to not tell Chappelle he was headed towards Mexico. 8:00pm-9:00pm When Tony came back to CTU, he revealed that Gael was working with him and Jack on a covert operation to obtain the virus, and he wasn't a mole. Kim told Tony that Chase went dark and Tony believed it could blow Jack's cover. Tony contacted Mexican Intelligence Agent Rafael Gutierrez, in order to intercept Chase as he was closing in on Salazar residence. However, gunfire was heard and Kim assumed the worst for her lover. Kim later noticed that Tony was forgetful and was making mistakes. She brought this to Michelle, who in turn informed Chappelle about it. After Chappelle talked to Tony, it became apparent that it was a misunderstanding and Kim was mistaken. Kim was relieved when Tony tells her that both Jack and Chase were alive and well, and Jack was still undercover with the Salazars. However, Tony concealed the fact that Jack and the Salazars were forced to work with Nina Myers, the woman who killed Kim's mother. When Kim learned her father was forced to work with Nina, she became upset and begged Tony to have Nina prosecuted for her crimes after the crisis was resolved. Tony promised Kim that he would do everything in his power to make Nina pay, but it was likely she'll get off with immunity. is Angela's father.]] When Chloe brought her baby Angela into CTU, she asked for Kim to watch her and Kim freaked out when the baby began to cry. When Chappelle needed Chloe to get back on task, Kim was stuck with babysitting duties. Kim discovered that Chloe didn't have a child, she confronted her about it. Chloe claimed it was her boyfriend's baby and the mother was abusing Angela. Kim later confronted Tony about it and claimed Chloe was delusional. Tony told Kim to handle the issue herself, as Chloe was the only one who could track Chase by audio. He told her that he would deal with the baby issue once the virus was secured. When Kim checked to see if any Child Services reports were made, she realized Chloe had lied to her. Chappelle placed Chloe under arrest and asked her who the father was. Chloe refused and Chappelle threatened to have DNA tests on the baby. After Chloe was released, in order to stop the worm from feeding inside the CTU server, she told Ryan who the father was and charges were dropped. When Kim asked who Angela's father was, she became shocked when Chloe told her it was Chase. When Jack and Chase arrived at CTU, Kim was disturbed to see Nina escorted into the building. Kim questioned Jack on why he didn't come to her with his drug addiction, and he told her he wanted to quiet on his own terms. After ignoring Chase, Kim eventually confronted him about Angela. Chase admitted he recently found out he had a daughter and his sister and Chloe have been helping him take care of her. Though Kim was conflicted over the baby issue, she told Chase she would stand by him and help raise Angela. .]] When Kim heard the CTU alarm go off, she headed down the stairs and noticed a guard was down. Nina attempted to escape from the building and Kim drew her gun, threatening to shoot her. Kim had a hard-time firing at Nina, and Nina prepared to shoot her. Jack arrived and hit Nina in the shoulder; he then asked for Kim to leave the room. When Jack realized Nina was no longer any use to him, he killed her in cold blood. After the shooting, Kim began to wonder if her father killed Nina in self-defense or if he killed her to avenge her mother's death. When Kim questioned Jack on his motives, he assured her he was only protecting her from any further harm. Jack and Chase then left the building to track down Michael Amador. After taking Amador into custody, they placed a tracking device on him and let him escape. Kim tracked Amador's movement and lead Jack to him. Amador entered a car, but the car ended up self-destructing. Tony then learned that the people infected by the virus in the Chandler Plaza Hotel will most likely not survive. Among the people in the hotel were Michelle and Gael. After Tony realized he may never see his wife again, Kim attempted to comfort him. Kim later helped Chloe decrypt the bank accounts of Stephen Saunders, so they could find his location. Chappelle transferred his workload to them, as he was executed by Jack, under the orders of President David Palmer. .]] When CTU learned that Saunders had a daughter named Jane, they decided to grab her and replace her with an agent, so Saunders' men don't notice any changes. When the closest match to Saunders was at CTU San Francisco, Tony had to settle for Kim serving as the double. According to Tony they are the same age (19) and similar body types. Kim accepted the mission, but Jack refused to allow her to be on the field. After talking to her and Tony, Jack reluctantly agreed to allow Kim to accept the mission. To make sure she was safe Jack gave her a gun. Jack and Kim met with Rachel Forrester at the University of California, Santa Barbara. Jack instructed Kim that when it came to field operations, he was in charge and she must follow his orders. After Jane was grabbed out of the bathroom, Kim went in as her replacement. While trying to help a customer find a book, Kim was grabbed by a man and he took her out of the library. After Kim realized her life was in danger, she used her firearm to shoot the hostile. Jack arrived on the scene and told her to move away. Kim was shaken up, as she had just killed a man. Jack asked her to transport Jane back to CTU, and Kim agreed. Jane was confused on why she was being brought to Los Angeles, as the alert level there was high. Kim assured Jane that they would be safe once they arrived at CTU. .]] Once Kim arrived at CTU, she spoke to Tony about the earlier incident and he told her Division would want to question her about the shooting. Kim also congratulated on Tony about Michelle not being infected by the virus. She then learned that Stephen Saunders managed to escape from CTU's perimeter. When Jack told her there might have been a mole inside CTU, he told her she was the only one he could trust. Kim later discovered that Chloe was inactive on her system, and Jack believed she was the mole. After breaking into Tech 1, Jack learned that Tony had locked Chloe in there. Jack was informed that Saunders was using Michelle as leverage to get his daughter back. Kim later confronted Chase and told him she could consider being a family with him and Angela if he transferred out of field operations. Chase told her he would think about it and Chloe chided Kim for thinking that Chase could change for her. When Theresa Ortega arrived at CTU, to gather Gael's belongings, Michelle asked for Kim to watch her. after hearing Chase will be all right.]] When Chloe needed help in the field operations office, Kim was reassigned and Theresa found a gun. She blamed him for her husband's death and as she was being escorted out of the building, Theresa drew her weapon and shot and killed Saunders. Due to Saunders death, CTU wasn't able to identify the courier at the subway. When Chase's hand was cut off in order for the virus to be released in a contained area, Kim became worried. She reunited with her father at the hospital and was grateful that Chase would be all right and his hand will be reattached. When Kim told Jack about her and Chase moving away together and leaving CTU, she was worried he would be disappointed. Instead, Jack was happy for his daughter and told her he was proud of her. Category:Day 3 Category:Kim Bauer Category:Character-by-season articles